You Need Me, I Don't Need You
"You Need Me, I Don't Need You" (or simply "You Need Me") is a song by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. It was released as the second single from his first studio album, +'' (Pronounced "plus”) and was released in the United Kingdom on 26 August 2011. The track "You Need Me" was originally released on the ''You Need Me extended play in 2009. The new version of "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" was re-recorded with a heavier beat, and peaked at number 4 on the UK Singles Chart. It was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry for shipments exceeding 600,000 copies. Lyrics: Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud And I can't, no, I won't hush I'll say the words that make you blush I'm gonna sing this now See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is I'm like glue, I stick to other artists I'm not you, now that would be disastrous Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me 'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me man, I don't need you You need me man, I don't need you at all You need me man, I don't need you You need me man, I don't need you You need me man, I don't need you You need me man, I don't need you at all You need me I sing and write my own tune And I write my own verso Don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell Call yourself a singer-writer. You're just bluffing Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School I came fast with the way I act, right I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe And I won't be a product of my genre My mind will always be stronger than my songs are Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia And musically I'm demonstrating When I perform live, feels like I am meditating Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me 'A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi' 'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me 'Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right I won't stop till my name's in light At Stadium Heights with Damien Rice On red carpets, now I'm on arabian nights Because I'm young and all my brothers gonna give me advice Long nighter, short height and I'm gone hyper Never be anything but a singer-songwriter The games over but now I'm on a new level Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal People think that I'm bound to blow up I've done around about a thousand shows But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out (wow) From day one, I've been prepared With V05 wax for my ginger hair So now I'm back to the sofa giving a dose of what the future holds 'Cause it's another day plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift Into another rappers shoes using new laces Selling cds from my rucksack aiming for the papers Selling cds from my rucksack aiming for majors Nationwide til' we're just jack, soon as I get the bus back Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache I hit back when the pen hurts me I'm still a choir boy in a French church tee I'm still the same as a year ago But more people hear me though According to the myspace and youtube videos I'm always doing shows, if I'm not I'm in the studio Truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio Melody music maker Reading all the papers They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator 'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you Section heading Write the second section of your page here.